Antartic Colonies
by HeartCurl23
Summary: After going through the motions at another typical world meeting, America talks everyone into colonizing Antartica. When they got there, bad stuff happens. (I'm too lazy to put a real summery in here :P)


Eyes wandered boardly at the meeting as America went through the list of essentials. "Gloabal Warming, blah blah blah, Invations, blah blah blah, Colonies-" he went through the list dully until he got an odd look of thought at the last word.

Everyone looked at him cunfused when he stopped. "What's wrong America?" France asked.

"Do we honostly want to know?" England stated.

America didn't respond for a while. "Dudes...why have we never searched Antartica for a bro or sis?" he voiced his thought.

Everyone yelled things simultaniously. "Because it's a desert!" "No one can survive in a place so cold!" "There are no countries in Antartica!"

"There were no countries in the Americas, and here I am." America countered. "Egypt is a desert, yet there's still a country there." he continued. "And, no one's ever tried to live there, so we have no record of anyone surviving OR dieing in attempt of survival."

"Is there pasta there?" Italy asked.

Germany rubbed his nose. "Italy," he sighed. "if there is no record of anyone ever being there, then there is no civilization, meaning...NO PASTA!"

"I agree with everyone else." Japan stated. "There is no point in trying colonies again, history votes against it."

"What are you talking about?" China countered. "For once, I agree with America. We have civilizations in the Hymallayans, in Russia, Canada, places so cold, it snows all year around. Why not start civilizations in Antartica?"

"...No reason why not." France pondered. "Europe, Asia, and the Americas are full of exotic beauty and color. Why not spread color to the artics?"

"Are you suggesting we colonize the North Pole too?!" England yelled angerly. "Someone, LISTEN to me! The artics are the coldest, most blank contonants on the planet! The North Pole isn't even a contonant, it's just a glasiure at the top of the world. It makes no since to even attempt to put people there. End of disscution." The room was silent for a while. No one dared break the silence as they thought about the arguments brought up by England and America.

"Well..." Canada broke the silence and was listened to due to being the only sound in the room. He ignored all the murmers of "When did he get here?" and continued his thought. "I don't see a problem with America's idea. If we all can go there, and try to colonize it, it would be the most civilized and culturally diverce contonant in the world. You guys keep asking 'why not?', well then, why not? There isn't anything wrong with it."

England was lost for words. "...But, Canada...I...We...It's just..."

"Too cold?" Russia finished angerly for him. "Have you ever been on the northern tip of my country?" England shook his head. "It's about as cold as Antartica. Hardly any sun, and snow all year around. It'll be just like home to me." Everyone eyed the angry Russian and pondered on his words.

"I...can't really argue that..." England squeeked, then crossed his arms strong and proud against him. "but I'm not changing my mind at all about the sittuation. I refuse to go to Antartica!"

They were on a plane to Antartica the next day.

The men layered themselves in coats and leathers in attempt to keep warm in the blistering cold air the open plane let in. "I can't believe we're acctually doing this." England huffed in anger.

"I can't believe you're still mumbling that to yourself." America noted.

"Are there going to be...wild animals there?" Canada asked shackally.

"Were there wild animals in Canada before it was colonized?" America asked as Canada nodded. "Then we might see a wild animal or two."

"Oh please," England sighed. "In a place like this?"

"There are still manny wild animals in my country." Russia stated.

"This isn't your country you bloody git!" the Brit yelled.

"Are you really fighting over land you already don't want?" France asked. "Now, if you are done reliecing sexuall tentions England, then get your head screwed on straight like the rest of us!" he continued as he crossed his arms. "Time for you to grow up." England looked at him for a moment.

"For the record," England yelled over the wind. "I'm very grown up! I raised bloody America, didn't I?!"

"And we all know how well that truned out." China sighed.

"Hey!" America looked at him offended. "Rude!"

They weren't sure what happened after that. They heard an alarming beep and flashes of red as they felt the plane drop. "GERMANY!" Italy cried.

"I'm right here!" he called back over the screaming countries as they litterally fell from the sky.

When America woke up, he saw everyone bleeding from somewhere, Japan spralled over a rock covered in snow, France hovering over him, the plane in pieces of crumbled metal, and snow as far as the eye can see. England slowly helped him up. "Hey America. Take it slow, you got hurt badly." he stated. It was then that America noticed that England's head and scattered spots on his arms were bandaged with blood spots seeping through, and that he, himself had a hurt arm, most likely broken, and blood and small cracks on his glasses from the cuts and bleeds on his face.

He cleaned off his glasses and chuckled when he looked at England again through the blood smeared glass. "Speek for yourself, you look like your bleeding from everywhere!" England simply took America's glasses, cleaned them properly in the snow, and placed them back on his face. "Dude, I totally knew you only looked that way because my glasses were scewed up."

"Doitsu! Are you ok?" Italy asked as he approtched the German slowly getting up from the snow.

"I'm fine." he stated as he turned to the group covered in blood and bandages over the blinding white snow. "Is everyone else alright? China?"

"I'm just fine."

"America?"

"I'm good dude."

"England?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

"Canada?"

"I'm ok..."

"Russia?"

"Of course I'm fine, the snow broke our fall."

"France?"

"Hu? I'll live."

"Italy?"

"PASTA!"

"Just fine." he huffed. "Japan?" Germany looked at where the said country laid on the snow silently. He turned to France, who was tending his wounds. "How bad is he?"

"He is in very bad shape." the French man sighed. "His leg is broken, and he lost a lot of blood. He will heal, but not for quite a while. Let's just hope he wakes up soon so we can find shelter."

Germany impassiontly took some bubble wrap and scrap metal, wraping the wrap on his bad leg and sandwiching it between the metal pieces. Then he tightly tied some rope around it so it would stay in place. As he finished his makeshift cast, he took Japan's arm, and flung it over his shoulder. Germany looked at France again with the limp Japan by his side, keeping his hip no lower than just below Germany's rips so it would be physically impossable to touch the ground and it would elliminate all possabillities of him hurting his anckle too. "That works too..." France stated as Germany looked around.

He saw a cave not far and smiled smally. "Everyone," he called over the crowd. "I'm going to take Japan to that cave over there. Those who are fit with nothing to do, join me. If you are careing for someone at the time, come in the cave with whoever you're careing for when they are mobile. Let's go!" Everyone except England, America, Russia, and Canada followed Germany.

In the time it took for the two overly wounded and two caretakers to join everyone else, there was already a fire, logs for benches, and a makeshift pot with water and pasta inside. "Awsome dudes," America smiled limp on England's side. "I'm starved."

"I'm hungry too da." Russia stated cheerilly, Canada's arms around his neck losely from behind.

"The pasta is almost done!" Italy informed. "Just make yourselves at home! :3"

"What...happened?" Canada asked dazed.

"Our plane crashed and you, America, and Japan were seriously hurt." France explained as he eased Canada down Russia's back carefully. "It's alright monamie, we're safe now." He hugged his underling tight and warm as Canada shook his head out of his daze.

"How long could we be safe in here?" Germany questioned. "We're in a cave in the middle of nowhere with no mode of transportation, supplies, or ideas on where we are!"

"We have my pasta!" Italy stated, giving everyone a makeshift plate of pasta.

Germany sighed. "It was a lucky break that Italy decided to bring his pasta, but that can't sustain us for long." He walked over to the calmly laid Japan as France again inspected him for unidentefied injuries or changes in his health. "Is he any better?" he asked as France shook his head.

"Nothing's changed thankfully," he stated. "but that's meaning he hasn't recovered as well as he doesn't have any more serious injuries." He scraped some dried blood from his hair and continued his inspection. "His blood seems to be recovering though." he stated hopefully. "It wouldn't be long before he can get enough blood to his brain so he can wake up."

"How is it you know all that just from looking at him?" China asked.

"How is it that you can build a full China Town in less than five minutes?" France asked back. "It's just what I do...that and look beautiful." He flipped his bloody hair. (Only France could still look good with blood all over his hair and open and bandaged wounds scattered across his body.)

"Split...up..." a faint voice stated. "Leave...me...here..." Everyone turned to Japan, who slowly moved. "Split...up..." he repeated.

"What?" America asked, putting down his plate. "Split up? But that would mean leaving you behind!"

Japan stedilly sat up. "I know...I'm in...no condition...to travle. I can't...weigh everyone down with...my injuries."

"He's right." Germany admitted. "We need to find more resources and transportation," he stated then turned to Japan. "but we still can't leave you here unattended."

"You all go," France stated. "All of you are already atleast starting to heal, Japan will need more intence care, and I'm the only one that will slow you down, picture of health or not. All of you go, I'll stay here and continue to care for Japan."

After some silence, China looked at his younger brother, who nodded in agreement, and sighed. "They're right." he stated. "France has the best health care out of all of us, and we need to find more resources."

With heavy hearts, Germany, Italy, England, America, Canada, China, and Russia bundled in their coats and left the cave to find the resources they needed for survival as France fed the fire and Japan closed his eyes again for his much needed rest.

The small group wandered around until they found some grey spots move. "What's that over there?" Italy asked as everyone else looked to see what Italy was talking about.

"Those are wolves." Canada stated. "They're very common in my country."

"Common Shaman! I see meat!" America yelled as he lept towards the pack.

"America, no!" Canada attempted to warn, but it was too late. They were spotted.

There was no need to guess what the animals were thinking because it was clearly the same as what America just said, "I see meat!"

"What can we do?" England asked Canada.

"Well," the twin gulped. "normally, I pretend to be a tree, and they'd lose intrest, but in this case...RUN!" Not even Russia hesitated to retreat uncharacteristically. When America saw the wolves snaralling at him, he raced to the rest of the group in the other direction.

The wolves were too fast. "Quick!" America yelled. "Over there!" The group manoviered to the cliff where there was a slide made of ice.

They came to a halt at the slide and looked around the group. "Well," England huffed. "China and I will go first, and catch everyone else one by one." he stated as he and China slid down the ice with ease.

"Ok! We're down!" China confermed. "Next person!"

America slid down to join them followed by Russia, Italy, and Canada. Germany was the last to go down as he turned in fear. The wolves were surounding him. He looked down the slide, prayed that this would never be spoken of again, and slid down.

Unfortunately, he didn't have as much luck as the others and was too top heavy for the ice to handle. He tripped over a crack at the end, making him flip through the air wildly. This is the first and only time in his life when: one, the thought occured to him that there is a possabillity he could fly, two, he screamed like a little girl, three, he cried for Italy the way Italy would for him.

He looked down to see where he might land and braced himself. His fall burried himself knee deep in a snow hill. As he backed himself out as slowly and clamly as he could, he only got just the bace of his stomach out before his elbow displaced more snow as the unsupported blanket thumped on his torso.

Germany pushed and pulled himself as hard as he could, but found he was trapped under the hundreds of tons of snow. "I need to be careful," he reminded himself as he looked around the small cave that had just enough room for his shoulders up. "if I make a wrong move, I could accadentally seal my air ways." He knew he could be there for a while, so he kept himself warm and prayed that if he was found, that the finder wouldn't be Prussia.

America looked back up the cliff and saw that the wolves lost intrest. "Hey, guys," Canada stated. "...where's Germany?"

"I might be just hearing things," Italy stated. "but I could've sworn that I heard Germany cry."

"Germany?" Russia chuckled. "Cry?" Those two words caused the whole group to crack up.

"Yeah dude, that's just crazy talk." America stated.

"I agree with America on this one," England agreed. "you most likely were just hearing things Italy."

"What's stranger," Italy continued. "I heard him cry for...me!"

Everyone burst out laughing exsept Canada and Italy. "I don't know guys," Canada stated. "if Germany really did cry for Italy, then he has to be in really big trouble. He's not used to these climates like Russia and I are." At that, Russia stopped laughing.

"We should go look for him." Italy stated worriedly.

"Nonsince!" England waved it off. "Germany is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I'm completely sure that he's already at the cave waiting for us."

Italy glared at him. "If you won't believe me, then I'll look for Doitsu on my own!" he yelled as he stormed off.

Russia and Canada exchanged glances. "You guys just go back to the cave," Russia stated over his shoulder as Canada was already chasing after Italy. "we'll catch up later da." The three wandered around the snowy desert as England, America, and China headed back to the cave.

Italy looked worried the whole hike. "Doitsu!" he'd call from time to time, and sigh, "Where could you be?" usually followed by a shiver and a pat on the back from Russia and/or Canada.

"He's just fine." Russia would say. "He's probably just out there, huddling himself over a fire and eating some fish or something along those lines."

Germany's neck ached from holding his head up, so his face blistered from the cold snow. "Thirty eight bottles of beer on the wall..." he sang so he'd atleast hear his voice and not go crazy. "Fuck it." he sighed as he lifted his head from the snow and rested his chin on his arms. He sighed from boardom as his silver eyes wandered the dark white cave. "By now, I'd be happy to see England for crying out loud."

He let his head topple to the side on his elbow as he glared at the joint. "This is all your fault!" he scolded. "If you didn't remove that snow, then I wouldn't be burried with my ass sticking out right now!" Germany shivered and thumped his forehead back on his wrists. "Someone...help me."

Germany jumped when he heard a digital version of the German Anthom. He completely forgot that he left his phone in his hood instead of his pants pocket. He reached back to answer. "Hello?" he stated in the phone.

"Germany?" he heard a French accent exclaim. "I didn't see you come back with China, America, and England. They said that you dissappeared after you ran from a pack of wolves! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure where I am." he answered honostly.

"What are some land marks? Maybe you're closer than you think."

"France...I'm trapped in a small snow cave. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LAND MARKS THERE ARE AROUND ME!" Germany winced when little drops of snow fell from the roof of the cave.

"In that case, don't worry."

"Was I supposed to worry in any other case?" he asked outside the phone's reciever.

"I'll call Italy, and he'll be searching for you." Germany moaned at that bit of news. "From what China told me, Russia and Canada joined Italy, and are searching for you as we speak." All he did in responce was smack his head on his arms. "It'll be alright," France continued. "Italy will save the day."

As they hung up, Germany started to cry. "I'm doomed."

The tears streaming down his face stung his cheeks as his face burried in his snow pillow. He eventually fell asleep from the exahstion and migrane. "Doitsu!...Doitsu!...Doitsu!..." he heard faintly and muffled from the layers of snow.

"I-Italy?" he questioned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"I see him!" Italy yelled, pointing to a pair of strong legs in black pants sticking out of a snowy hill.

"All I see is that pair of legs." Russia stated.

"That might be Germany," Canada pondered.

Italy didn't wait as he mixed the snow, running to the snow hill and yelling, "GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY!"

As Canada and Russia followed Italy, one question came to their minds. "How are we supposed to comunicate with him? He must be under several tons of snow."

Italy got out his phone, but didn't get the chance to call anyone as it rang and Germany's caller ID came up. "Doitsu?" he answered.

"Are you really outside," he asked longingly. "or am I just hearing things?"

"No, we're right outside..." Italy stared at the situation awckwardly. "...How exactly did you get like that?"

"Put me on speaker phone," Germany stated. "I would like to talk to all three of you at once." Italy did as he asked, and placed the phone on the ground with the speakers facing up. "Can all three of you hear me?"

"Yes." Russia answered.

"I can hear you just fine." Canada stated.

"PASTA!" Italy cheered.

Germany could feel the tears coming back. 'I really am doomed.' he thought to himself as he took as deep a breath as the piled snow on his back would allow and continued. "Do you see any way to get me the fuck out of here?!"

"I could get your legs out." Russia promised as he pulled out his pipe.

Germany heard Italy's cries, and knew exactly what happened. "NO! I ment ALL of me!"

"We could try pulling you out..." Canada suggested.

"I've already tried that."

"But, you can't use all your strength when you're in that situation," Italy informed. "let's try Canada's idea."

Russia and Canada grabbed Germany's legs and pulled. Germany pushed the back of the small cave to try and help, but he didn't budge. "Maybe America could do that." Canada stated. "He does have that supper strength thing."

Germany went over that thought in his head and imagined America's strength at his feet vs. tons of snow on his back would quite literally rip him in half. "NO!" he cried. "Just...try again."

They tried multiple times to pry him from the snow. Each try was a faliure. "That...is...IT!" Canada sternly finished after hours of pulling and hearing the same two words, "Try again.". "I'm going back to the cave to get America. Russia, come with me. Italy, stay with Germany." With that, everyone was quite shocked at Canada's outburst and did exactly as he said, afraid of this side of Canada.

"Italy," Germany called in the phone after Russia and Canada left. "Why not you try and get me out?"

He thought back to when he was younger, gender confused, and in a very simillar situation. Now, he had to figure out how Holy Roman Empire saved him all those years ago, and apply that to Germany ten fold. "I'm not as strong as America..." Italy stated his doubts. "What if I make it worse?"

"How could you possabilly make this any worse?" Germany asked dully. "I have literally a mountain of snow on my back, and it would be a lot less embarrassing if I was turned around. How could it get worse?"

Italy thought for a second. "...I could accedentally burry your legs too." he stated.

"I don't see how you can possabilly do that."

"But you're on the inside of the hill!"

"Italy, please." Germany begged. "...You're my only hope."

The Italian looked at the phone, and smiled. "I'll get you out of there, don't you worry." Italy wrapped his arms tightly around the legs, and pulled as hard as he possabilly could. He pulled with his arms and used his legs to push from the snow hill.

Slowly, Germany started to slip out of the hole. "It's working!" he informed. "Don't stop pulling!"

After a while of non-stop pulling, Germany poped out, losing his coat in the process. "Doitsu, your coat!" Italy cried as the jacket was burried in the hole.

Germany just laughed. "A small price to pay for freedom." he laughed as he hugged Italy tightly. "You SAVED me!" he called.

"You're cold as ice." Italy observed.

"I'll thaw out later." Germany stated. They hung up on their phones, and attempted to walk back. Unfortunately, Germany didn't take one step before he started to feel dizzy and fell over. He heard Canada, Russia, and America mumbling and buzzing. Their lips read, "Germany!" but he only heard "Herny!" come from all four of them. He saw Italy rush to him, Russia push Italy out of the way, and carry him on his back before all light faided from his sight.

He woke up swadled tightly like a new born in layers of blankets right next to the fire and surrounded by merchandice from everyone else. He slowly started to squerm lose from the blankets, but he felt a calming hand on his arm. "You should calm down," France stated, continuing to feed the fire and removing his hand. "You could've nearly frozen to death."

"If I was a human." Germany croaked.

France just looked at him. "Havn't you learned anything from our days in that haunted mantion a while back, Ludwig?" Germany fell silent at the sound of his human name.

He looked around and noticed that it was only him, Japan, who was sleeping in the corner, and France in the cave. "Where are the others?"

"Out looking for resources." France answered. "Italy refused to leave until color returned to your face."

Germany found happiness in Italy's care for him. "Italy's not so bad once you get to know him." he stated warmly as he pushed the blankets lose and sat up.

France looked worriedly as he took a thermometer from his first aid kit and took his temperature. "Twenty eight degrease." he read. "Better, but not cured to any stretch of the imagination."

"How much progess is that?" he asked, truly curious how close he was to freezing. "What happened after Italy pulled me out of the snow?"

France sighed. "When you came here on Russia's back, you were soaked and had the few blankets I bugged America to take with him over you, and Canada and Italy explained everything. I saw that you were too pail, and cold to the touch. When I took your temprature, it read twelve degreese. When I told everyone else this, they started to donate whatever they had to offer, Russia's scarf, Italy's coat made from his white flag material,"

"Figures he'd give me something like that."

"Canada's gloves, America's hat, England offered freashly baked scones...I have no idea how he could bake scones, but I didn't let them anywhere near you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." he accepted the thank you and continued. "China even offered his panda for good luck. I wrapped you in as many blankets as I could find, and Russia helped me place you as close to the fire as you could go without risk of burning. I checked your temperature every few minutes, and recorded it to the rest of the group. Italy kept everyone here because he was determined to know that he didn't hurt you when he pulled you out..." He stopped and replaced his conserned look to one of confusion. "Was it really him who pulled you out?" Germany nodded. "Not America?"

"Not America." He sounded almost glad it wasn't America.

He ignored his doubt and continued his explaination. "When there was a physical, noticable change in your temperature, Italy agreed to leave and help everyone else with the resources...if they ever find any..."

"It sounds like I'm close enough to normal." Germany insisted as he made a move to leave. "I need to-"

"Rest." France finished as he stopped him. "If you refuse to rest as Germany for Italy, the rest as Ludwig for Feliciano. You need to get your temprature up." He just looked at the French man and listened. "You don't even have your coat anymore." France brought up.

He looked back at the warmth of the blankets and fire, then outside the open cave in the howling wind and blinding snow as he sighed and walked back to France. "Fine," he huffed as he sat back down. "but the moment I'm better, I'm out there helping everyone else."

"Correction," France stated. "the moment you're CURED."

Germany laughed a little as he layed back down on the blankets. "Thanks...Francis."


End file.
